Warm Milk and Honey
by SugaryLaces
Summary: Alec is just so sleepy, and Magnus is just so cuddly... FLUFFY one-shot fic! Also thinking of just turning this story into a place where I throw all my Malexander drabbles and one-shots.
1. Sleepy Sleepy Cuddles

**_So_, you know the way that when you've a _huge_ Spanish project due in a week, and homework due in eight hours, and loadsa loadsa _loadsa_ sleep to catch up on, your head gets filled with all these _FLUFFY FLUFFY_ ideas? And they won't go away?**

**Yep, that just happened. I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head, so boom, we're here. **

**It was dangerously close to acquiring a chapter two sickfic. _Dangerously.. _Must restrain.. Must restrain.. Ah, what the hell! I'll probably write it any.**

**This is just _LOADSA FLUFF AND HAPPY FEELS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. :D_**

**Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism (hey, be nice! ;D) is always welcome :) Thank you for reading! Drop me a review if you can, thank you SO much xxx :D**

**Also thinking of just turning this story into a place where I put all of my Malexander (_SWOON_) drabbles and one-shots, what'd you think? :) **

* * *

Alec fumbled with the silvery key in his palm, failing to slide it into the intricate lock twice, before successfully giving it a harsh twist and shoving the door to Magnus's apartment open.

The loft was lit softly by flickering candlelight, cast into charcoal shadows by the flickering flames which licked hungrily at the coal in the hearth. Alec was pleasantly surprised to find that the décor of the room had remained unchanged since his last visit, two nights previous, as he knew Magnus had an apt passion and interest in completely redecorating his apartment impulsively. Only a handful of weeks before, Alec had spent an entire day seated on Magnus's marble countertops in the kitchen, face buried in his hands with a groan in his throat as Magnus twirled and danced around his home, waving his long, caramel fingers and switching up the furniture and wallpapering more times than Alec could count on his fingers and toes collectively.

Though, the Shadowhunter supposed, if he could snap his fingers, ignite sparkling blue fireworks at their tips, and entirely change the setup of his bedroom, he probably would. But instead of manufacturing billowing velvet curtains or beaded rugs to add flavour to the room, as Magnus claimed it did, he'd smuggle a laptop or extra blankets, to warm himself during frosty nights, into the weave of his room.

Alec made an incoherent noise as he flopped onto the incandescent, scarlet couch in the heart of the living room, bending over his knees to unlace his dusty, ichor-splattered boots. The exhausted bones of his fingers protested painfully as he worked the tangled laces apart, biting down on his lower lip as a fresh _iratze _burned irately against his ribcage. Jace had pressed the biting tip of his stele unusually hard to his brother's skin, eliciting a whine from Alec's lips where crimson blood foamed at the corners, but only because he was panicked over the amount of injuries Alec had sustained in this particular battle.

Three _iratzes _and two separate lectures from both of his siblings about getting a decent sleep tonight, and taking the next consecutive day off, Alec trudged through the pouring rain to Magnus's home. He didn't want to traipse back to the Institute with Jace and Izzy, retreat to his bedroom and shiver through the ridiculously low temperature of the building until he fell into a turbulent and unsettled sleep, eyes stained purple.

Alec wanted to curl into Magnus's arms, have the Warlock stroke his hair in the way he always did, absentmindedly, as he whispered into the Shadowhunter's ear and nuzzled Alec affectionately. The blue eyed boy would drift to sleep easily this way, and possibly -_probably_- with a smile on his face.

Relieved of the heavy weight of his boots, Alec readjusted the throw cushions and pulled his legs up onto the welcoming padding of the sofa. He blinked unseeingly into the eager flames of the fire, filled with the fragrance of _Magnus_, and fell asleep.

* * *

Magnus whistled and hummed unintelligibly beneath his breath as he made his way into the apartment, blinking wetly to flick away wintry rainwater out of his eyes. He left the door unlocked, but closed, behind him, as he was expecting an entourage shortly. He was throwing a party, a very usual occurrence in his home, and had chopped his work hours today an hour and a half shorter than usual so that he could get things ready at home.

His heart was weighed upon slightly, a fracture he fought to cover up, as Alec had politely declined his invitation. One, he was _not _into parties and two, he was already tied up with stabbing demons and stuff. But the glittering Warlock hadn't seen his Alexander in two days, hadn't talked to him besides a quick text conversation.

He _missed _him. He missed him a lot.

So much so, he even briefly considered if he could feel Alec's timid presence in the foyer of his loft, smell the familiar generic shampoo that Alec used and hear the quiet, airy flutters of his sleepy breaths. Magnus heard them enough, when Alec was pressed against his side, face in the crook of his neck, as he fell asleep.

Shaking his head as if to toss away the thoughts, which caused his stomach to ache in longing, Magnus scooped Chairman, his loyal, annoying kitty, off of the floor and began scratching him absently between the ears. His plans were to concoct a mug of coffee, manually as to occupy his time, and then begin his preparations.

But he came to a sudden stop in the threshold of the living room, surprise flashing clearly across his features as his jaw fell in shock. Chairman burrowed under his upper arm and leapt, landing gracefully on one of the armchairs, but Magnus didn't notice.

Alec lay slumped on the couch, one arm bent beneath his head in a position that looked extremely uncomfortable, one knee bent in the air and the other leg square on the wooden flooring as his straightened arm dangled awkwardly from the piece of furniture. Lightly curled strands of hair obscured his eyes. His rosy bottom lip was parted from the other, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically with each relaxed breath that he took.

Recovering quickly from his surprise, a soft smile lit Magnus's face.

Alec was just so _endearing _sometimes, however unintentional.

He crossed the room soundlessly, shedding his coat and waving it away into the hall cupboard, and knelt beside Alec on the floor. He lifted his spidery fingers, bringing them down to gently brush Alec's hair from his forehead. The strands were faintly wet, curling around his knuckles.

"Did you have a shower without me?" he chuckled, tilting forward to press his lips to Alec's temple. The Shadowhunter sighed contentedly in his sleep, unconsciously leaning into Magnus's touch as he now kissed Alec's forehead feather-lightly.

Magnus caressed and kissed Alec's face for a moment longer, before sighing happily across the younger boy's skin. "You look uncomfortable," he said in a murmur, stretching over Alec's shoulder to grasp his folded arm gently.

It was then that Magnus realised that it wasn't just Alec's hair that was damp, his clothes were _soaked_, and it was instantly apparent that, unless Alec bathed whilst in his clothing, Alec had been drenched by the rain.

And by _soaked_, Magnus meant _dripping_.

The Warlock gasped. He clambered to his feet, took a seat on the edge of the couch beside Alec's waist, and cupped the Shadowhunter's face affectionately.

"Alec," he whispered, stroking the boy's high cheekbones.

"Alec, you need to wake up, darling."

Frowning, Magnus brushed his palm across Alec's forehead, smoothing his hair back away from his face to lay bare his unmoving, closed eyes. "_Alec_," he crooned, carding his fingertips through his boyfriend's locks. "Wake _up_."

The eighteen year old stirred as the heat of Magnus's palm touched his forehead, squirming as the temperature contrasted drastically with the iciness of his own body. His eyes flickered back and forth beneath pale, beige eyelids, before he melted back into a slumber following a brush of fingers through his hair.

Magnus sighed. He leant towards the Shadowhunter, peppering languid kisses along Alec's cheek, jaw, and finally, he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just behind Alec's ear.

The Warlock grinned mischievously as he felt Alec's muscles go rigid, and then he was curving sluggishly towards Magnus, weakly pawing at his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Alexander," he breathed with a smirk both on his face and in his voice, nipping lightly at Alec's earlobe. He straightened up, keeping one hand pressed to the young boy's cheek and allowed a chuckle to escape his lips as Alec began struggling to rearrange his distressed limbs.

"_Mmm_ag-niss?" he stammered, heavy eyes half-mast and already drooping, his healing body desperately clawing its way back to sleep.

"You're soaking wet, baby," Magnus said softly, instinctively aware of Alec's sensitivity to volume. His face contorted in concern, wondering if his poor Shadowhunter was falling ill or possibly gravely exhausted.

"Rain," Alec said, voice muffled as he twisted his head to nuzzle sleepily into Magnus's palm.

Magnus pressed the backs of his knuckles delicately to both of Alec's chalky cheeks, and then his forehead. The Shadowhunter was not unusually hot, a typical symptom of illness, but instead very, very cold. As if there was no blood running through his veins.

"Were you hurt badly tonight?" he inquired, pressing a kiss to the furrow between Alec's eyebrows to smooth it out and relax him.

"Three," Alec sighed, bringing his bent knee inwards to touch Magnus's ribs.

"Three what?" Magnus questioned, squeezing Alec's leg fondly. He'd learned pretty quickly into their relationship that whilst very tired, sick or already half-asleep, his Shadowhunter craved affection, in the form of cuddling and nuzzling, more than oxygen.

"Three," Alec said again slowly, breaking off into a long, tiger yawn. "Three.. Burns."

"Burns?" The widening of Magnus's eyes conveyed his alarm.

"Stele," Alec whispered. He shifted listlessly onto his side, pressing his face into his boyfriend's waist.

Recognition dawned on Magnus, and he released a tense exhale of air, his fingernails gnawing into the material on his knee. He knew it was part of Alec's life, but he _hated _that his love was dreadfully injured every day.

"Three _iratzes_?" he murmured, and Alec nodded affirmatively, yawning once more.

Magnus hung his head. He was unsure if he could even imagine how drained Alexander's body was if his injuries were terrible enough that they needed _three _healing marks. And to top it off, Alec had been sitting in puddle of icy water for god only knows how long, tempting the dauntless flu or cold which was just _bound _to pounce.

"Alec, darling, you're literally freezing," he said, stroking the boy's hair lovingly. He stood up from the couch, smiling vaguely at Alec's protesting moan. "I'm going to carry you into the bedroom. Okay?"

"Cosy," was all that tumbled from Alec's damp lips as Magnus hooked an arm beneath his knees, the other braced around the Shadowhunter's muscled back, and lifted the younger boy. He knitted his arms around Magnus's neck, pressing his frosty nose into the base of the Warlock's throat, and inhaled Magnus's unique smell gratefully. It filled his senses to the brim, pulling a breezy sigh from the depths of his chest.

Magnus nudged the door to his bedroom open with ease, walking noiselessly inside and crossing straight to the bed. He crouched and mindfully sat Alec on the edge, untwining his arms from around him.

"Sleep," Alec softly yawned, slumping comatosely forward.

If not for the barrier of Magnus's sternum, where his forehead touched, he would've fallen onto the floor. He rested there, his mind too full of fog and wool to even consider lying back or climbing between the sheets. "Sleep with me?" he whispered into Magnus's shirt, lips cool to the Warlock's skin even through the slip of fabric.

"We're getting you out of those drenched clothes first, darling," Magnus said, ducking to kiss Alec's hair, which glistened with raindrops.

He snaked his fingers down the Shadowhunter's solid chest, tiptoeing along the boy's lower belly until he reached the metal button of Alec's pants. Grimacing, he fought with this little obstruction for a moment or so, cussing as the slick metallic circle continued to slip through his fingers. Alec groaned impatiently into his chest, the sound reverberating through Magnus's ribs. It sent shivers along the column of his spine, which he repressed with the dour simple thought of _Not the time_.

"_Mmagnuss_," Alec managed to say around an encompassing yawn. "_Snap_… _Snap_… Snap it away."

Magnus obediently snapped, at the same time summoning a fluffy towel and a pair of silky pyjamas for Alec. With the Shadowhunter suddenly completely naked and vulnerable before him, a ready, flirtatious comment sprung to the tip of his tongue, but when Alec's shivering increased tenfold now with the lack of clothing, Magnus's joke died.

"So tired," Alec whined as a shudder wracked his pale body, uncharacteristically sounding as if he was about to tear up and cry. He clenched his fingers into Magnus's shirt, choking on a swallowed sob as he pushed his face into the Warlock, seeking even an _ounce _of warmth to counteract the agonising chill in his bones. Magnus hummed a soothing noise, cupping one of Alec's cheeks and brushing his lips to the other, whispering to hang on for just two minutes and then Magnus would help him sleep.

Alec's hair dried quickly most of the time, and it needed only a minute or two of towel-drying, courtesy of Magnus, before the golden-eyed man deemed it healthy to sleep in. He dressed his lethargic, floppy boyfriend in plaid, cotton pyjamas pants, a snug grey t-shirt and wriggled Alec's feet into a new pair of black socks. He spared a short, stolen moment to delight in how fashionable he made his boyfriend appear. Alec would _never _allow him to swaddle him in these clothes if he was in his right mind. By the time Magnus had finished, and had pulled back the covers of the bed to settle the young boy into them, Alec was flushed and restless.

He sat stubbornly up when Magnus coaxed him to lie down. Spoke when the Warlock encouraged him to be silent, to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"Magnus, Magnus," he said urgently, blinking with wet eyelashes at the Warlock, eyes wide and blank and starkly unreadable. Magnus, from his position perched at the edge of the bed, sighed and brushed the back of his hand to Alec's cheek.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I need to.." Alec's frantic fingers grasped the hem of the comforter, yanking it away from his body, where Magnus had delicately wrapped it around him. An instant shiver gripped his system, gooseflesh breaking out across his exposed forearms.

"_Under _the covers, baby," Magnus chided, pulling the blankets back up to swallow the Shadowhunter as he was yet again eased into a lying position.

Alec sat up, pushing himself onto his backside by the clammy palms of his hands. Oddly, he swatted Magnus away when the Warlock attempted to gently push the fretful boy back into the mattress for the umpteenth time. Alec remained tormented, digging his fingers into the blankets and fisting them with a panicked expression. Panting, he raked his free hand, which trembled, through his hair and Magnus's arm shot out to catch it before it fell to his side once more.

"Shh," he said in a whisper, blowing lightly on Alec's bleached knuckles. "Relax. You're okay, darling, you're just very, _very _tired."

"Headache," Alec said woozily, slapping a palm to his forehead. His features twisted in discomfort, nose crinkling as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Magnus sighed sympathetically, and Alec scrubbed at his brow painfully, stuttering as he yawned.

The Warlock knew he should have the preparations for his well underway, if not finished, at this stage of the night, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his partly-delusional boyfriend.

He loved each tiny bit of Alec _far _more than he would ever enjoy a party. The two could not possibly be compared without insulting the Warlock's affections for the Shadowhunter.

Alec abruptly coughed, the sound choked and strangled in his throat. He clutched at his chest, sweeping his eyes up to meet Magnus's gaze from beneath his beautifully long, inky eyelashes. Fatigue melted his cerulean irises, turning them molten, and something raw kindled in his eyes.

_Loneliness_. Magnus pouted.

And finally relented. He'd wanted to, _so very much_, since securing Alec snugly in the blankets fifteen minutes earlier, but had told himself that he couldn't- that he had to stay up and get ready for the party soon. Now, he didn't care. He simply wanted to soothe the exhausted tension in every line of his boyfriend's exquisite face.

"Want me to come in there?" he offered softly. "I'll keep you warm."

Alec nodded, smiling charmingly at his boyfriend as Magnus retreated briefly to dim the bedside lamp. He slipped his fingers beneath the skirting of the covers, and then began peeling them back to lay beside his Shadowhunter.

Alec snuggled delightedly into Magnus's chest the moment he felt the Warlock's enticing heat sneak across the bed sheets to caress his skin in a teasing fashion. He hummed appreciatively as Magnus looped his long arms around his quivering body, moulding like warm milk to the taller man's frame. Already he was beginning to feel toasty, his churning mind compliantly slowing as it was comforted by Magnus's embrace.

Alec was impossibly close to the Warlock, so close he could _feel _Magnus's heart thrum beneath his hands, but he wanted more..

Magnus chuckled mirthfully as he felt something brush his knee and lower thigh demandingly.

"Cuddly tonight, are we?" he teased, shifting his limbs beneath the stifling covers (he was willing to stick the heat if it would soothe Alec).

Alec grunted his approval, now allowed to burrow unimaginable close by sliding his leg between Magnus's, tucking his head gently under the Warlock's chin to spread lazy kisses along the base of his coffee-coloured throat.

"Not that I don't love it," Magnus said, rubbing circles into Alec's back. "But no more kissing me, darling, you're meant to be sleeping."

The only vocal response he received was a groan in rebut, but reluctantly, and after five or six more sweet pecks, Alec pried his lips from Magnus's skin. He began to whisper something to the golden-eyed man with an utterly breathless tone of voice, splaying his scarred hands against Magnus's solid chest, but was involuntarily silenced as the Warlock began stroking his fingers slowly through his dark hair.

Magnus felt Alec instantly relax at the cottony touch, tightly-strung body softening against his own until it was entirely lax. The young boy released a long winded sigh of exhaustion, his flushed cheek sinking into the pillow under his pretty little head.

_So Alec liked his hair to be stroked_. Smirking, Magnus deftly filed this piece of information away for later use.

He purred reassuringly as Alec's agitated resolve finally began to cave, slowing the gears of his mind and stilling the throbbing of his heart, and allowed himself to _rest_. Magnus caressed his hair and back, sweeping his fingers beneath the fabric of Alec's shirt to touch bare skin, and brushed soothing kisses to his Shadowhunter's face. He realised quickly that the press of his lips lulled the boy further when Alec moaned softly in response, snuggling into the crook of Magnus's neck.

Alec's lips parted as a sigh escaped his lungs, expression dozy and posture completely tranquil. The curled lengths of his eyelashes lay still, casting shadows along his cheekbones.

"Goodnight, Alexander," Magnus breathed, nuzzling the Shadowhunter's hair affectionately as he felt Alec's fingers become boneless and weightless against his chest- the first telltale sign that the boy was finally drifting..

"I love you," he softly promised.

"Love 'oo," he heard Alec tenderly reply a moment later, followed by a dopey, drowsy sigh as the tired boy gave in to the hazy clouds of his mind.

* * *

**So many _fuzzy, warm_ feels. I can sleep happily now (and die tomorrow when I don't have my homework done, ugh). Lemme know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Chapter two sickfic, yay or nay? :D THANK YOU FOR READING. Goodnight! xx :D **


	2. Pink Cheeks and Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_.. **

**(Typing that dramatically was probably more fun than it should've been).**

* * *

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But I'm not thirsty," came the response.

"Doesn't matter," Magnus decided.

Alec regarded him with obvious suspicion, furrowing his eyebrows as he cupped his chin in the grazed palm of his hand. He worried his bottom lip between the tips of his teeth, eyelashes throwing lengthy paintbrush strokes of shadows along the planes of his face as Magnus furtively rounded the couch. Sheathed tonight in a glaringly bright white shirt worthy of a toothpaste commercial smile.

Radiant, _looky-over-here-at-me!_ items of dazzling clothing were just one of Magnus's many idiosyncrasies. And although Alec greeted them with an exasperated roll of his eyes on any ordinary day, he couldn't argue that the sheer materials didn't bring out the molten green-gold of the Warlock's flirty irises, amplify the coffee tones of his flawless skin or add warm fuel to the palpable confidence of his smirk.

The chosen shirt on this day did just that, accenting the stunning brown of Magnus's forearms as he reached out, gently gripped Alec's shoulders to push him back against the sofa, and took a seat.

Directly in Alec's lap, trapping the slack-jawed Shadowhunter by settling his knees on either side of Alec's slender thighs.

Alec squirmed beneath the lithe weight of his boyfriend, an uneasy rosy flush of blood blooming along the sharp lines of his cheekbones. He wasn't sure if enjoying Magnus in his lap _this _much was quite okay, and the paramount extent of the adoration he had for the Warlock abruptly began simmering in his veins, blowing his irises into glossy, charcoal circles that he desperately attempted to cloak in the safety of Magnus's shoulder. The couple had already approached and become acquainted with the heavy _L _word, Magnus more so a beguiling friend than Alec, but that didn't completely rid the Shadowhunter's chest of butterflies, his lips of nervous laughter or his cheeks of blood when he felt something affectionate towards Magnus or vice versa. He was unsure of where to put his hands, fretting over the double meanings or hints that his boyfriend would doubtlessly pull from every graze of their skin.

He tentatively settled for leaving them fall to the couch at his sides, fingers curling into fists until they glowed a snowy white against the crimson-red of the upholstery.

"A_lec_," Magnus hummed, a chuckle apparent in his voice as he nuzzled the sooty hair tucked under his chin fondly. He hooked his long fingers beneath Alec's jaw, applying slight pressure to coax the Shadowhunter out of his hiding place in the crook of his neck, pressing an airy kiss to his temple.

"Stop hiding," he whined.

"I'm not," Alec scoffed indignantly, cursing inwardly as the skin of his face went ahead anyway and heated up considerably with colour.

"You are," Magnus frowned, trying again to wriggle Alec's persistent head free. He stifled an endeared upward curve of his lips as he felt the clammy palms of his boyfriend's hands unconsciously grip and twist into the material at the base of his spine, fighting to melt even further into Magnus's arms than he already was.

"All to stop me from seeing you blush," he murmured once he'd wrestled the reluctant boy away. He flattened his hands to Alec's shoulders, delighting in the rush of _exhale _he felt tickle his skin, and pressed him firmly against the back of the couch. Sweeping the Shadowhunter's expression with an eager gaze, Magnus found himself almost cracking a grin as he noticed enchanting apprehension kindle in his favourite, quickly-blinking baby blues.

"But," he continued, tilting forward as he felt an illicit shiver run its frosty fingertip down his boyfriend's back. "Do you know what, Alec?"

"What?" Alec hurriedly responded, tipping his chin higher into the air to trail Magnus's eyes with his own. Unexpectedly, he seemed to realise the location of his hands, and froze like a block of ice.

But he didn't move away yet.

Magnus bent closer to Alec's face, reading every twitch and flitter of his cerulean irises like a picture book in his hands. When he opened his mouth again, he felt the shivering boy's pant stroke his cheeks, long charcoal eyelashes tangling with his own when Alec's eyes fluttered closed involuntarily, and his lips touched and brushed the other's slowly as he spoke.

"I like it when you blush," Magnus admitted secretively.

And then they were kissing.

Alec's hungry fingers twirled strands of Magnus's hair around their tips, locking the Warlock's lips to his own almost _possessively. _His heart thrummed painfully behind his ribs, threatening to break from his chest with an uneven _thump-thump_, and he positively reeled as pounding blood sang in his ears, a familiar but still frighteningly new, new, _new _emotion bubbling in his veins and threatening to _consume _him whole-

A throaty, seductive trickle of sound tore from the depths of Magnus's throat, and the only word Alec could summon to describe it was a _purr_. Spurred by the dizzying moan, he impatiently tightened his grip of the older man's hair, weaving him impossibly closer and Magnus curved willingly, leaning into Alec more fully as he braced his hands on the back of the sofa in order to shimmy his hips back along the Shadowhunter's muscular thighs.

The delicious friction painted Alec's shut eyelids with a firework explosion of glimmering, bright stars. He rewarded Magnus with a parched whimper all of his own, nose and forehead scrunching in an indecipherably _cute _manner. His chest enlarged with an astonished inward rake of suddenly-too-hot air, feeding his quaking lungs, and a short laugh left Magnus amusedly, before Alec straightened his spine comically fast and the pair felt a sharp _knock _to both of their heads.

A beat of terse, baffled silence followed, spreading until the sliver of space between them was as stiff as a piece of cardboard.

"… Did that _really _just happen?" Magnus eventually managed to question.

He looked up, a delectable smile tingling on his lips and a soft, melting heat in his eyes. Alex's inexperience, and his tangible nerves and awkwardness during these situations, ones where they were pressed tightly together, wound around one another, had never, and _would _never, irritate him or prove to be unattractive. On the contrary, Magnus found them unintentionally adorable and charming. An opportunity to teach and instruct.

But Alec didn't appear to be at all impressed with himself. He hadn't yet moved, back uncomfortably alike an unyielding ruler, fingers clenched painfully on his thighs. Magnus tilted his head to the side quizzically as the eighteen year old's cheeks began to viciously rival the blood-coloured skin of an apple he had eaten earlier that day.

"It's okay," he soothed. He stroked the backs of his fingers to the Shadowhunter's flaming skin, caressing his face tenderly. "Happens all the time to people, Alec, it's nothing to worry about."

"Does not," he heard the younger boy retort irately, but despite his words, he relaxed fractionally back into the sofa once again.

Magnus smiled. "It's okay," he reiterated, brushing a soft kiss to Alec's forehead.

"And now.. Now I just have to.." He carefully paused.

Alec crooked an inquiring eyebrow, lips parting to question Magnus's uncharacteristic hesitance, when the Warlock abruptly shifted his hips and _oh god-_

Alec was helpless to do anything other than clamp his jaw closed as a deep _groan _rattled behind his teeth. He dropped his head onto Magnus's shoulder as if he was suddenly boneless, nosing softly at the point where shoulder meets neck, and sucked in an inadequate drawl of scorched air as the golden-eyed man kissed his hair with a loud chuckle.

"Shh," he whispered, nipping at Alec's ear. "_Shh_, just relax.."

Alec would reluctantly admit that he was very, _very _pleasantly surprised that Magnus didn't hop gracefully off of his lap and disappear for half an hour as he'd all so frequently done before for the sole purpose of teasing his boyfriend. Instead, he simply slid and crawled backwards ever so slowly atop Alec's thighs, his eyes bright and simultaneously laced with dark tones that told Alec that he knew _just _what he was doing. The Shadowhunter shivered and trembled beneath the Warlock's tall frame, humiliated by the reactions of his body but too swept up by the heat brimming in his blood to pay more than a second of thought to anything other than _Magnus_.

"Close your eyes," Magnus commanded in a sing-song tone of voice, twisting agilely around to shape his hands around something on the nearby coffee table.

"What?" Alec hastily asked, confused. He squinted his eyes and cast a sceptical stare at the sparkly man in his lap.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Alec shook his head curtly, admittedly more than a little disappointed at where the conversation had drifted. He shifted uncomfortably. "No."

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically, heaving a sigh that caused his shoulders to slump.

"Alec, please. Just close your eyes!"

"_No_."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he wondered snappily, a stern frown drawing his preened eyebrows into downward slants. "I'm not going to stab or poison you, Alec!"

Alec inhaled sharply, a flinching grimace contorting his expression. "_Magnus_," he hissed, scandalised.

Magnus gave him a flat look, lips pressed together into a line and a single eyebrow cocked challengingly.

"Exactly, Alexander," he smoothly responded. "_Magnus_. Trust me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of _course _I do, but-"

Green-gold eyes filling Alec's vision until their precise shape and colour was branded to his mind, Magnus silenced the jittery young boy with a gentle, loving kiss to his lips. "Trust me," he breathed softly.

Alec gradually eased into the kiss. Obediently allowing his eyes to slide closed, he gave a guarded nod of acquiescence.

Magnus's cheeks spread into an enthralled, entertained beam, full of milky white teeth and a crinkling around the corners of his wickedly-warm eyes. Knotting his fingers into cushions at his sides, Alec huffed in an attempt to disguise a whine, wretchedly battling the urge to arc up into Magnus's lap when the Warlock swivelled on his thighs.

"Okay," Magnus said. "Now.. Drink."

Alec almost choked when he felt cool porcelain press to his bottom lip, gently encouraging it apart from his upper. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, nose wrinkling in bleak anticipation as he felt one of Magnus's hands cup the side of his face comfortingly.

"Drink, Alexander," he whispered in a voice of silk.

So he did.

A rich, velvety scent embraced his senses entirely and poured into his mouth with a frothy, tepid, _thick _liquid that soothed his throat, settled low in the pit of his belly and warmed him from the inside out. _Hot chocolate. _A delicacy that the Shadowhunter unfortunately never had the time, motivation nor resources to make. Smoothing his tongue along his damp lips when Magnus pulled the mug away, Alec grunted his protest and brought his hand up in search.

He heard a faint _click _(the mug being placed back on the table?) before every trail of thought in his mind evaporated with the smacking crash of Magnus's lips to his. The Warlock's hands scrabbled and gripped at Alec's face feverishly, hips rolling and shifting as he clambered closer to the eighteen year old until their thrumming chests were touching. Alec positively _moaned _into his boyfriend's mouth, all agitation and anxiety oozing from his pores as he succumbed to temptation and snaked his fingertips enticingly up Magnus's shoulder blades before looping them around his neck, pulling and tugging demandingly until the lean body moulded willingly against him.

"_Mmm_." Magnus hummed his approval, deep in his throat. Alec could feel the sound rumble through the older man's ribs and reach his own chest.

The hot chocolate was amazing. But Alec would, without a moment's hesitation, give up the tasty treat forever and a year if it meant that he could have even the tiniest taste of Magnus's lips every day of his life. The stroke of his fingertips through his hair. His knees squeezing the Shadowhunter's thighs alluringly, eliciting involuntary whimpers from Alec's lips.

"Waited for _days_," the Warlock gasped, pulling back briefly to rest his forehead against Alec's. "Couldn't wait to taste that new stuff."

Alec puffed breathlessly into Magnus's mouth, electricity singing in his veins. "Why didn't you?" he panted. "Try it before now?"

Magnus flashed a private, sex-drenched smirk, waggling his eyebrows playfully. He ducked his head, mouthing suggestively at Alec's collarbone until the younger boy was unable to take it any longer and began arching deftly up into his touch.

"I wanted to taste it," Magnus breathed, sinking his teeth gently into Alec's skin and earning himself an enthusiastic whine from the Shadowhunter's parted lips.

"But I wanted to taste it on _you_."

Alexander's head reeled.

* * *

**Not yet the second chapter sick fic that I said might be coming. Apologies for that, it just wasn't flowing well! I will get back to it eventually though. This is just a random one-shot! :) **

**Let's _not _question how this went from from blushing, to teasing, to drinking hot chocolate, because I honestly don't understand how that happened either! :D I just went with it, and t'was fun to write :) **

**Sorry for not updating sooner! :( One of my English teachers recently gave me a confidence knock. Wasn't even constructive criticism, or a comment.. it was just a _knock_. He is a meanie, and for a few weeks I was _seriously _cringing at everything I wrote. Should've seen it. It was like:**

_**'A went to the shop and B went too. A said "hi" and B said "hi". It was fun. They bought ice cream.'**_

**_Awkward. _**

**And then last night, I just thought, to hell with it! Who cares what my annoying English teacher thinks?**

**SO because this scenario had been playing through my mind _all _day (HEY I FINISHED MY SPANISH PROJECT) I decided to just go with it and see what came about. **

**So, eh, yup. _TA-DA_! :D **

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! :) _Thank you so much for your time! Have a good weekend! xx :D **


End file.
